Train Spotting
by FutureAwaits
Summary: "We're the lowest of the low. The scum of the fucking Earth! The most wretched, miserable, servile, pathetic trash that was ever shat into civilization." What happens when two people meet each other at the wrong time? The death of her mother has left Alex empty.Piper is just realizing life after college is not easy. Well, they will either sink or swim. Rated M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!I have been thinking about uploading a story on here for a long time. I hope you like it, and tell me what you think about it! I own none of those characters! Enjoy!

/

The sound of her boots scratching the road was her main focal point. People were surrounding her, coming out from every alley, every corner. It was the truth, this city never slept. Her eyes hooded, tired and red rimmed were shielded by her bangs. The legs she had been blessed with, long and strong were fast to make her stand outside of her favorite bar, nearing her salvation, alcohol.

"Alex" the crazy-haired bartender exclaimed, dropping the wash cloth she had been holding once she saw her friend enter. Excusing her self from her boss, very kindly of course, because getting cut off from her parents from drug use was not the best thing, and it meant she needed the job. She grabbed a beer and made her way towards the dimply lit bar booth the dark haired girl had plummeted down on.

"Alex, what happened? You haven't been in here in two weeks. Are you okay?" She asked, nervously moving her feet across the floor nearing the booth. " Did you get fired from work?" Sensing no response, she lowered her voice and crutched to the girls eye level "Dude, seriously what the fuck is going on. You haven't returned any of my calls. I even left you voicemails and you know I never care enough to do so,and "

Nothing could make its way into Alex's head,the words her friend was saying were all whirling around forming non coherent sentences. She was staring at the clock on top of the booth.

"Did you break up with Sylvie?"

The clock stroke 12.

"Did someone hurt you?"

A man stood proud and fist pumped into the air because the runner made it to home base. Her own lungs were collapsing on her from the pain and agony she was experiencing after getting over the initial shock.

"Alex, talk to me!" the short girl screamed and slammed her fist on the table, the action echoing across the bar and attracting the attention of several customers.

Her eyes lowered and stared at the dark wooden floor, dirty and old.

"My mother died Nicky"

/

When the blonde young adult graduated from high school the expectations of the life after college were high. She imagined herself as a teacher, a good one, smart and professional in her work place; she always said that she saw herself in ten years earning a wage that provided her with the luxury she experienced growing up at home and maybe even a stable relationship. She had daydreamed through her life, planning a perfect wedding full of white roses and pink table cloths, her blonde hair sprawled out in curls on top of her beautiful and barbie-like puffy dress.

"Fuck," she cussed to herself, trying to be as fast to grab a tablecloth to soak up the sipping liquid being absorbed into her already half see through white shirt.

"Fucking shit". The black lace bra could be seen clearly especially under the lights of the bar;

"Hey _cutie_ , when do you get off" _-hiccup-_ "work?". The signs of annoyance could be clearly seen on her face as the drunk man tried to hit on her, even though he knew there would be no chance that she would be going home with him tonight.

"Hey come on, don't walk away," he croaked.

Those expectations were the reason the day had been horrible. Scrapping tables coated by sticky beer, messing up the drinks, putting gin instead of vodka into a martini of a spoiled and bratty blonde at the bar who proceeded to call her 'useless' and remembering that she would be the one closing the store at the time the last customer would decide to leave, would classify it as a horrible day.

She was most definitely not enjoying herself. And at the given moment her fellow bartender and hopefully new friend, seeing as Piper had just began working at Train Spotting two days ago, had abandoned her. The blonde and terrified girl, continued mixing drinks distracted while trying to find the easily distinguishable red mane in the crowd of the popular bar. After having given up every hope of a rescue she cursed under her breath and moved onto the next costumer. The clock had only stuck 12 and tiredness was already washing over her.

The loud bang from a booth towards the end of the building echoed and grabbed her attention.

"Alex,talk to me!" were the words that spiked her line of sight to Nicky and a figure she couldn't quite distinguish in the dark. "Well, at least I know she is here.." she thought to herself and looked over to the guy in an ugly green sweater that was sweetly smiling to her direction " What could I get you?" she said and faked a smile. "A beer and maybe your phone number?"

Maybe the night could get a bit better. "Coming _right_ up!" her perky voice proclaimed, moving towards the fridge.

/

The night was slowly coming to an end. The costumers who had slowly began decreasing were making their way to the exit, and the blonde could not have been more elated. The shift which had lasted a little over 7 hours, had taken a toll on her and the cramped feet trapped in the black heels she now had began to regret wearing, were begging for a warm bath.

"Listen blondie, I need your help," Nicky mutter as she ushered herself through the entrance to the bar, coming to a distance which would be classified as too close for comfort, and jumping onto the stool situated on the farthest part of the bar.

"My friend," she pointed "over there, has no place to stay tonight. She lives too far away to get home at this hour." Giving Piper time to look over to the booth she continued. "I have to get to Lorna tonight. We are leaving for our two day vacation tomorrow and I, well, no matter how horrible I feel for saying this, can't be the host for my friend. I need you to take her in for the night," she muttered,ashamed " you live real close don't you? I will forever owe you one" she exclaimed as she hoped off the stool and crouched to gather her belongings from the compartment underneath the bar. Piper looked dumbfounded. Was she trusting Nicky? Not exactly. The impression she had been give off the girl, was one of a flirt and sweet talker. "But this has nothing to do with her friend, right?" she thought to herself. After a torturous minute of Nicky using her puppy eyes on Piper, she finally caved in.

"Okay I will do it" she huffed. "But you do owe me one". She was pretty sure that not using this to her advantage soon would be foolish,she pondered, and bent down to pick up her stuff. Nicky squealed and made her way to the booth in front of a following Piper.

The noise seemed to not distraught the jet haired woman sitting on the couch who was currently staring into the distance.

"Okay Alex. Here is Piper," she said while tugging the blondes arm who stumbled and almost fell over, finally attracting the older woman attention who looked up at her. " You will be staying with her tonight. Piper this is Alex. Alex this is Piper," she said as the two stared at each other "Have fun, I really have to run. I will make it up to you both one day, I promise" she stilled for a moment and gave a pet on the back to Alex. Then as if on queue she dashed off into the darkness of the road.

Pipers line of sight was the ground, and she uncomfortably searched for a formation of words in her head. Before she made a fool of herself, the woman exclaimed looking up.

"Hey kid. So I guess you are stuck with me for the night huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for your responses I am very glad you liked the first chapter. The story is progressing slow, but it will be worth the wait. Any comments are very welcome and I hope you enjoy!

/

Something else is hurting you - that's why you need pot or whiskey, or screaming music turned so fucking loud you can't think.

— Charles Bukowski

/

The air was thick with the blonde's awkwardness. After having met Alex, that incredibly attractive jet haired woman who had now moved over to the bar, Piper had not been able to mouth a sentence. Everything got lost in translation. Of course questions like

"Why are you here/ Why do you look like you have been crying/ Why are you in need of a place to stay?" were ready to roll off her tongue, no matter how hard she had been trying to stop herself from prying.

That was the reason for which she did not speak at all. Darting from one corner of the bar to the other, cleaning up as fast as she could in order to get herself out of this very awkward moment, she avoided the older woman's gaze. She knew it had been set upon her this entire time but she dared not look in her direction. The sound of a phone broke the silence.

She stood still and looked in the direction of the bar where Alex sat, unfazed, lost, looking at Piper.

"Are you not going to pick that up?" she finally muttered. "This is the fifth time they call you tonight."

"My dear, I don't give a damn" Alex said after a silent moment.

"Did you just quote Gone with the Wind or do you really not give one?"

"Sometimes great authors explain what I want to say better than I ever could." A faint smirk had made way into her expression as she circled the neck of the beet bottle she had been nursing for the past few hours.

"Would you like another one? I know I am almost done with cleaning, but if you do," she stuttered "I mean, if you would like one, I could totally get you one. If you don't it's also totally," she exhaled a nervous breath "It's totally ok."

Alex chuckled and grabbed the bottle tighter. "Why are you so nervous? I should be the one who is stuttering. I am the chick in need of a home Nicky handed you over."

Piper smiled and grabbed another beer. "It's on the house. Let's go"

/

The wind was cold and Piper's lack of a cardigan made her move her feet faster along the pavement . She was set on taking a taxi home alone after her shift was over, mostly in fear of the streets at night, but now that her companion was walking with her she did not want to waste precious money. The awkwardness had resolved itself and a feeling of calmness was present.

"You know _Alex_ , my favorite book was Gone with the wind for a long time. We spent two weeks at Smith talking about it. I think it was the reason I got an A in the class. My professor just wanted me to shut up." Her whole body was filled with memories and a smile was etched into her face. Alex did not want to miss the opportunity of conversation. She had been impressed by the knowledge of the young blonde and her beauty. The girl was not trying to hard; her clothes were not too revealing, her make up was not strong and even then sex appeal was over filling her senses.

"Which other books did you like Piper?"

/

After the spark of conversation on Alex's behalf, Piper had began to feel completely at ease. Putting her college degree to use was making her feel better and as they neared her apartment they had progressed into more topics. They had covered books, literature, movies and professors; they even talked about one for whom Piper had a crush on in her freshman year and the spell was broken by the entrance to the apartment.

"So here it is," she smiled "I know its small but it's a home."

Alex looked into the cramped space. It was colored a deep red color accompanied by beige and golden tones in the kitchen, homey and very Piper-like. Alex pondered her though. She did not understand how is it that she felt such connection to the young adult without having known her for even a day. The talk they had, was successful in shutting her brain up and finally getting her out of the black space she was obstructed in for the last week. This, she was immensely grateful for to Piper.

"I like it," she said with a faint smile "it is a home, yes."

After having Piper take her jacket and show her around Alex had made her conclusions. The girl was well read and raised, a clean freak and loved her family. Pictures of a blonde boy and girl at an early age adorned the wall by the small fireplace. She had been looking around the living room while Piper was in the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee, tea?" Piper asked much louder than she had too.

Chuckling Alex decided to try her luck. "What about some whiskey instead?"

Piper's blonde head immediately peaked out of the door. "Are you sure?" she asked concerned. For all she knew this girl could be alcoholic she thought to herself as she stared at the alcohol cabinet. What if that was the reason she was here?

"Well it is much better than coffee at 3 am right?" she said,breaking Piper's train of didn't turn around to face the blonde, but instead tilted her head trying to figure out whether the infant in the picture was a boy or a girl.

"Well, on the rocks or neat then?"

/

All of her worries about sleeping early in order to be able to look presentable at work tomorrow were completely lost by the time she prepared the whiskey. Sitting on the couch while Alex was still walking around the room looking at pictures of her childhood, she got time to really look at her.

Her curves were elegant, and the way she stood was proud and tall; her clothes just proving the point. A leather jacket was neatly stacked in the cabinet near the entrance; The absence of it gave room to her tight black shirt visible for the first time in the night, which made the transition to her jeans a very pleasant one. Seeing as Piper's day had already been unfortunate, it was then that Alex decided to acknowledge the blondes presence on the couch by turning around. Piper blushed as she had been caught staring at the woman's ass and sinked further down on the couch.

"Those are,um," sigh "really nice jeans." Piper blushed even more.

Alex looked at her and smiled. "Thanks kid. I like them too." she said, grabbing her drink from the table and shuffling towards Piper, who scooted up on the couch to allow the woman to sit.

"Well, this is going to be the moment we have to get to know each other right? I am kind of sleeping here," she pointed to the couch and joined in and nodded.

"So?" she stilled "is that baby a girl or a boy? I have been trying to figure it out for the past five minutes"

The night had just begun as Alex tilted her head and Piper erupted into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This took me a while to write but I finally got my plot figured out. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment. They keep me going.! Have fun reading!

/

I am so sorry to all the people I hurt while I was hurting.

—Unknown

/

The night had progressed to the point where the smell of whiskey and tequila as well as the pizza that Piper ordered were over filling the apartment.

"You know,"

Alex said with a mouthful of pepperoni, looking at Piper laying down on the couch

"I actually really like this place."

swallow.

"Are there any good apartments around here?"

Her gaze had been wandering around and taking in the details of the apartment the whole night. If she had the chance to decorate it, it would have been perfect. The main reason for which she wanted to move away from her place were the memories. Her house, well, her mothers house in which she had been living for the past couple of weeks after getting kicked out of her apartment would feel cold the next time she came over.

"Where are you,"

hiccup

"even"

hiccup

"from, though?" Piper inquired, too intoxicated to even speak. Her brain was fuzzy and she had began forgetting certain parts of her night at work.

"Okay kid, you have had too much to drink" Alex said as she stood up and grabbed the few shot glasses that were sprawled out along the table. At one point in the night they had decided that tequila would be more fun. Alex was mourning for whichever reason, and Piper desperately wanted to forget the faces of the customers at Train Spotting. Balancing them in one hand, grabbing the remaining bottles and glasses she moved towards the kitchen sink.

"Okay, that right there Alex"

she pointed her arm out to no one in particular

"is waitress can't even carry a tray without fucking up. How am I supposed to deal with the customers when Nicky drops the drinks at least five times a day?" After standing up and leaning against the doorway in the kitchen looking at Alex she screamed "You can even wash the fucking dishes when you are drunk?". Alex smirked as she dried of her hands and turned around.  
"There are many things I am good at kid."

The moment those words spilled out of Alex's mouth , Piper stumbled forward in an attempt to get water, tripped and started falling. In a reflex Alex inched forward grabbing her by underneath her arms and holding her in a very uncomfortable position. Piper was dangling from Alex's arms as the other girl stood in shock.

"You _definitely_ have had to much to drink. Let's get you to bed." she said and helped her up.

"You are also very strong. _Impressive_." hiccup.

"It is because of the height." she laughed.

"Which way is the bedroom again?"

/

After having successfully gotten Piper into bed, she looked at the blonde. She had wrapped herself in her blankets and was already lightly snoring.

 _She is beautiful. And a lightweight._ She thought and laughed.

She grabbed a blanket and headed towards the couch. Now with her legs propped up and alcohol running through her blood stream, she gave herself some time to think. After losing her mother two weeks ago she had become a shell of the person she used to be. Her girlfriend Sylvia, now maybe even ex-girlfriend, had not heard from Alex from the day of the would be totally understandable for her to never talk to her again.

 _That wouldn't be that bad._

Shrugging, she left her thoughts in peace. She would deal with them tomorrow. After she finally got some sleep.

/

Piper woke up to a horrible headache. Her hands were pressed tightly against her eyes as she tried to shield any light coming in from the window. Getting up for work was definitely out of the question and Nicky would be pissed. She laughed at herself; it hadn't even been a week and she had began to fuck up. College had been so easy. At this moment she would be nursing her hangover over a plate of pancakes from the campus with her best friend Polly, listening to her drunken escapades.

 _Wait, why am I drunk?_

 _Alex._

"Alex" she muttered, more to herself than anyone from last night had begun to invade her mind. Nicky explaining her the situation, getting the brunette a drink, then one for herself, a refill, another refill, _aaaaaand_ one more, tequila shots, and so on.

 _There is a big chance I have been robbed._

 _I will kill Nicky, I will fucking kill her._ She was cursing at herself for being foolish enough to get drunk with a stranger in the house while putting on her jeans

 _I will also never allow myself to drink again. Stupid, stupid. STUPID._

Her train of thoughts was cut off the second she stepped into the living room. The smell of pancakes and coffee invaded her senses and Alex sitting at the counter gave her a shock.

"You are still here?" Piper said in a surprised tone, causing Alex to abruptly turn around and almost spill her coffee.

"Shit kid, you scared me. I made pancakes. I wanted to make sure to say goodbye before I left." Piper nodded as Alex continued.

"And also I didn't want to leave the door open and have you wake up to being robbed." she smirked and walked to the pot of coffee.

Piper was left staring at the empty seat in shock. Laughing at herself for being so ridiculous for jumping to conclusions she walked over to Alex who was placing pancakes on a plate and handing them over to the blonde.

"Those smell really good Alex." Piper said bringing them closer to her face and sniffing. Alex just smiled to herself as she watched the blonde who sat upright and moaned at the first bite.

/

"I think I will head off." Alex said as she went to grab her jacket.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I appreciate it really." a smile was adorning her face as she thought of the night she had with the blonde. She knew that thinking about her in any kind of way other than a girl that took her in for a night was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Her eyes were the bluest color she had and her personality was incredible.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" a glimpse of hope etched itself on Alex's face.

 _I do, her heart screamed. Her mind on the other hand forced her to say something else._

"Yeah I am okay. I need to find Nicky anyway. I will see you around!" she spoke fast as she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door. She couldn't bare thinking about the fact that she probably wouldn't see the blonde again. She had Sylvie, her own drama, her job and the need to get away from her thoughts. She couldn't drag the blonde down into her own shit. And she was pretty sure Piper was not even remotely interested in her.

Sighing she opened the door.

"Thank you. And have a good day Piper." she smiled. The blonde had come come to stand next to Alex and was smiling sadly.

"You should come by at some point."

 _Please come by._

 _"_ I will."

Piper hoped she would. As the door closed, Piper sat on the couch.

That night had been the most fun she had in quite some time. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her photos. One picture caught her eye. It was Alex pretending to be Nicky, by having puffed out her hair. She was laughing. She must have snapped it when she was drunk.

 _Fuck it._

Piper stood up and run to the door. Grabbing her keys she dashed out of her door and to the stairs. She run as fast as she could, skipping the stairs two by two in order to get to Alex.

 _I have to get her number._

The street was empty as Piper opened the front door of the building. No sign of Alex was visible and Piper's heart sunk.

 _She will come by won't she?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my favorite people! I would like to thank each and everyone for their responses and reviews. I try to upload as soon as I finish a new chapter. I hope you like this one and post a review. They keep this story going.

Enjoy!

/

 _"Cause you never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. You think you have forever, but you don't." - Meredith Grey_

 _/_

The rest of the day goes by slowly. Piper lays in bed for far too long, re-living the night she had with Alex. Cursing at her luck for not making it in time to get her number, she gets out of bed.

Her apartment is engulfed in semi-darkness. The sky is filled with clouds, and a consistent gush of wind is causing the trees outside of her window to flutter with movement.

She calls in sick for the morning part of her work and rests hoping with every particle of her being, that Alex will come back, and will tuck the blonde into bed. She wishes for another drunk night so maybe, maybe, she can see the brunette open up to her. She wants to know the reason she came and the reason she left so fast, without lingering. The reason for which she drunk the whiskey she was handed in one gulp, and the tequila shots with such eagerness. With that thought, she drifts asleep, into a deep slumber. A slumber in which Alex is present.

 _It was just as though her wishes came true._

The next day the walk to Train Spotting is taking way too long. Her feet are dragging, moving purely out of habit and not want. She resents the idea of seeing people; people that are not Alex.

She thought that by the time she woke up, her need to see the brunette would grow faint. Instead she woke up sweaty in her bed, clutching her white bed sheets in her hands, embarrassed to have seen Alex in that kind of state. She felt as though she had betrayed her, remembering the naked body she had dreamed about all night. An imprint of her memory reliving had imagined the curves naked where clothes had been and her mouth on hers instead of the glass on which she had been sipping all night.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, and she knew it. So but the time she woke up the need to see Alex had only grown. It had become a wildfire rather than a flame.

Pushing her thoughts away, she willed her feet to drag her along the road faster.

As she finally arrived at her workplace, she poured herself a beer. Gulping it down in record speed she almost choked when she heard the voice surrounding her.

"Did Alex get you all worked up blondie?" the girl asked and smirked, walking in order to stand in front of Piper.

"Nicky, you can't fucking sneak up on people. We have talked about that." she whispered angrily.

"She also got you drinking?" Nicky sang in an annoying voice.

"One night with her and all the chicks go crazy." she made circles with her pointing finger around her head.

"Wait, she is..?" Piper bulged her eyes out as to signify the words.

"Yes, Piper, Alex likes pussy." she mocked Piper.

"You can say the word, it won't send you straight to hell."

"I am not afraid to say the word, Nicky!" Piper screamed.

Her thoughts twisted in a different kind of way. All this time she had been thinking that her mind was making things up.

"So did she eat your pussy?" Nicky smirked and stared at Piper.

"Nicky!" she screamed "of course not!"

"Damn, she must be really feeling shitty," she mumbled to herself.

"Did she leave this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah she did."

"That's good, that's good." Nicky replied.

She then pointed at the blonde sitting at the bar.

"I think she asked for a vodka on the rocks five minutes ago."

"Couldn't you have told me that first, instead of asking me about sex with Alex?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Grabbing her tray and walking away from Piper, Nicky smirked.

"I'll be back for more pussy talk." she spoke loudly.

The few customers turned their attentions to Piper.

"It's a new drink we are trying." she mumbled and turned towards the shelf to grab the vodka.

"Fucking blondes and their love for vodka" she muttered.

After a few hours of pacing back and forth from customer to customer distracting herself she finally had some time to sit down.

"So, tell me about our dear friend Alex." Nicky said as she plopped down next to Piper.

"Is she good in bed?" she teased once more.

"You do realize you are an asshole, right?" Piper said without turning her face to look at the girl.

"A proud one, actually." Nicky replied laughing and Piper smiled at the banter between them. Nicky had begun talking to her more often, now that she had taken Alex in.

"How was your night with Lorna, by the way?"

"It was great. You wanna know the details too?"

"You have to stop doing that Nicky." Piper gave her a death glare.

"I did say I would be back for more pussy talk didn't I?"

"So the night started with us.." Nicky was testing the waters on how uncomfortable she could get Piper.

"Nicky STOP" Piper screamed and covered her ears.

"I was joking blondie.I won't tell you about what I do in my bed."

Piper smiled timidly and decided that now would be the best time to ask about the girl she had been thinking about all day.

"So, what is your story with Alex?" She said as she uncovered her ears.

Nicky laughed.

"Well, our story goes back a long way. We became friends in junior year of high school. She was the rebel I wanted to be, and she didn't have any good friends. I went up and talked to her and after that we never parted." she said with a smile on her face. "I moved here, and she stayed there. I always saw her on the weekends, but we became distant lately. She has Sylvie, and I was trying to cope with my own drama." she said pointing to the scar on her chest.

"What is that from?" Piper inquired with a curious expression, coming in closer for a better inspection.

"Heart surgery. Cocaine and all that nice stuff."

"Oh. Did Alex do any kind of _nice_ _stuff_?" Piper asked, dreading the outcome of her question. Maybe the reason for which she was in need of a house was because she was being chased by the police. Or maybe, even worse, she was a drug dealer. _If_ _so_ , Piper thought, _I am basically a partner in crime. I gave her asylum. I am going to jail._

"No, she never did. She tried to stop me from doing it, but, I am pretty stubborn. _Was_ , until I was cut open on a table. I decided to not do shit anymore."

She exhaled a breath of relief she had been holding this whole time. Alex was not involved with drugs in any way.

"I am glad you stopped Nicky." she said and smiled.

"Fuck. What does he want again?" Nicky exclaimed as she looked at the annoying customer sitting at the other end of the bar.

"I swear he has had five beers already and asked for peanut refills at least ten times. I can't wait till we close."

Piper smiled and grabbed the peanuts.

"I'll take those over to him." she smiled at Nicky and squeezed her way through to the guy.

After a few hours, a very tired Piper and Nicky closed the bar down.

"You smoke blondie?" Nicky inquired as she was locking the door and simultaneously pulling out a cigarette from her pocket.

"I don't. But I feel like after a night like this I should."

"Feel free," she offered, pulling her whole pack out and throwing it at Piper.

"Here is a lighter too," she handed her one as she approached her.

"Where do you live blondie?"

"A five-minute walk from here. I live near the bridge."

"Cool. I live near there too. We should walk together," she said and began walking.

Piper lit her cigarette, took a drag and started coughing.

"The first drag will always fuck you up." Nicky said in a narrator's voice and laughed.

"Oh leave me alone," Piper joined in and started walking with the wild-haired girl.

As they were beginning to approach her apartment, Piper decided to ask the last question of the day.

"Does Alex have a phone number? I think she forgot something at my house."

 _Big lie, but it will have to do._

"Whatever she forgot blondie, she won't get it back. Her phone has been off for like two months now," she said stomping on her cigarette. "And I don't honestly think she is coming back. She might move. She doesn't really have a house right now." she lit another cigarette.

"She is like that blondie. You think you know her, but then she disappears and you might never see her again. That's Vause for ya." Nicky said as she took another drag.

"I have to get going. Have a good night. Do not be late tomorrow blondie." she patted her on the shoulder, pulled her hoodie to shield her face and started walking away at a brisk pace.

 _"What if Nicky was right. What is she would never see Alex again?"_ Piper asked herself.

Her heart ached as she unlocked her apartment and tears filled her eyes as she laid down on the sofa Alex had slept on a few days ago.

 _"What if she would never come by?"_


End file.
